Bonnie & Clyde
by iamerika
Summary: Jonathan and Tammy, the kissing cousins from Guiding Light, go on the run from the police after burning down Sandy's house. Interesting people, lots of lovin', chaos and mayhem ensues when these cousins take a road trip! Join in the fun!
1. Chapter 1

This was my first completed fanfic. You know how Tom Pelphrey (ex-Jonathan) and Stephanie Gatschet's (ex-Tammy) dream storyline was about Bonnie and Clyde? Well, I figured that this would be a great story as well! This is what I would've liked to have seen, if they had written one! This fanfic is dedicated to the work that Tom and Stephanie did on the show. It's something that I think that they had wanted to portray! I think it's fitting, that since Guiding Light is going off the air permanently...to give them one last final hoorah! Thanks to Tom and Stephanie, the producers and writers of Guiding Light for pairing up these two cousins to begin with!

This story begins, during the court proceedings, when Jonathan and Tammy had burned down Sandy's house. Instead of Sandy saving Jon from prosecution, Jon has to face the consequences.

Rated: M for language, violence and mature themes.

Chapter 1

Jonathan squirmed in his seat, as he awaited to hear the judge's decision in the arson case against him. Jonathan was thankful that Reva had managed to convince Jeffrey not to prosecute Tammy. Now, Tammy was free. He was awaiting what his future held in store for him. Tammy sat next to him, at the defendant's table, Mel was their lawyer. Jonathan was relieved that Tammy was free to go. Jail was no place for someone as pure and as loving as she was.

Jonathan was sure that it was something he would be able to deal with, if he had to. Having grown up with Alfred...anything else was somehow easier. He just didn't like the part about having to be away from Tammy...for however long. He would gladly do whatever it takes to make sure that Tammy was safe. Even, if it meant that he would go away to prison.

"In the matter of the state vs. Jonathan Randall," the judge began, after entering the courtroom and everyone being sworn in and seated. "You have been found guilty in the first degree, for committing arson. You have been sentenced to ten years behind bars. As you are a flight risk, you have no possibility of parole," the judge continued.

Jonathan could hear some gasps and cries in the courtroom. He held Tammy's hand. "We await for your transfer to the state prison...until then, you will be held at the county jail."

Jonathan looked over at Reva, who was seated on a bench close by. She was crying, it broke Jonathan's heart to see his mother crying. For being a major disappointment. He turned his attentions on to Tammy. Tammy looked at him, tears in her eyes, as well. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. She could smell his after-shave. Jon gathered her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be okay," Tammy told him. "I know that Mel will appeal this, and we'll win." Jonathan hoped that she was right. He could feel his shirt getting wet from Tammy's tears.

"Shhh, Tammy," Jonathan tried to reassure her. "It's okay. I know what I did...now I have to pay for it."

"That's bull!" Tammy exclaimed. "This is _only_ because my mom hates it that I love you and want to be with you!_ She's_ the reason why you're here!" Tammy cried. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you. You need me...and I need you."

"Tammy, it's okay. Really it is. I messed up, I know what I did. I can live with it. What I can't live with is...knowing that you'll put your life and happiness on hold for me. I want you to go on with your life. I want you to be happy. Don't wait for me," Jonathan explained, softly. "Please...will you do this for me? I can't bear the thought of you out there on your own...alone. I want you to find a nice man, fall in love with him, and have children like you had planned all along. I want you to move on. Forget about me..." Jonathan pleaded with her, tears in his eyes. It broke his heart, knowing that they couldn't be together. It also broke his heart, knowing that he was forced to give her up, for something stupid that he had done.

Tammy acted like she ignored what he had just told her. "Promise me...that you'll stay out of trouble, while in jail," Tammy told him. "I want you to come out early on good behavior. I'll write you, call you and visit you, everyday." Tammy couldn't believe what was happening. _How could she move on? He was her soul!_ She couldn't imagine her life without him, in it.

"Tammy..." Jonathan gently scolded. "I'm serious. I want you to forget about me. This is what's best."

"Best?" Tammy repeated. "What about this whole entire thing is for the best? I will not move on, Jonathan! I won't! You have shown me what life is all about. You want me to give up on us now? After everything that we've been through?" Tammy couldn't believe that Jonathan was saying these things. That he was giving up.

"I want you to be happy, Tammy. Yes, I'd prefer it if it were with me...but now we know that it can't be. It's over. I'll always love you...forever and ever. We can't fight this anymore, Tammy. This is for the best, in the long run...you'll see." Jonathan kissed her forehead, tenderly.

Tears were rolling down each other's cheeks. Jonathan couldn't bear the thought of letting her go. Off to the jail, where he'd be locked up for the better part of ten years. That was such a long time. _How will he ever get through it?_

Together, they stood up. Their legs feeling shaky.

"Jonathan..." Tammy cried, into his chest.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and gathered her close. This is going to be the last time that they would be able to hold each other like this. "I don't want you to go..."

"I know, Tammy," Jonathan replied. "I don't want to go either...but this is the way it has to be."

Jonathan knew that Mel and Reva would do anything in their power to get him out, but Jon wasn't that confident. He knew when to call it quits. Jonathan looked above Tammy's head. His eyes connected to his mother's, Reva. Reva would take care of Tammy, he was sure of it. He looked over to the other side of the courtroom. There, his eyes squinted into a dirty look. _Sandy_. _What the hell is he doing here? Did he come here to gloat?_ Jon thought to himself. Jon turned his attentions away from Sandy, and on to Tammy. She was the person who needed him, who he needed. The love of his life.

"Tammy, go with Reva. There's nothing more you can do for me. Reva will take care of you."

"The only person I want to take care of me is you," Tammy cried.

"Tammy...it can't be that way any more. It's time for you to go," Jonathan told her. "I want you to remember the good times...not the bad. Like the time we broke into the storeroom, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Tammy answered, with a slight smile on her tear-stained face. "That's where we first told each other how we felt about each other."

"And there's many more good things to remember," Jon replied. "I want you to think of those, whenever you feel lost or alone or afraid. Just remember...you _are_ loved and you will be _forever_."

_"Forever,"_ Tammy repeated. She decided to lighten the mood somewhat. She knew that she would be mourning Jonathan for awhile, and wanted to end this on a happier note. "Who's going to take me to the Caribbean now?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"Ugh! That's one thing I wish that we could've done!" Jonathan groaned, slapping himself on the side of the head. "I would've liked to have see you in your bikini..."

"I would've liked to have seen you in yours," Tammy replied back. Her blood-shot eyes, sparkling. "Hubba...hubba," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Jon laughed."Why thank you...I want you to take your mother," Jon told her.

"Why?" Tammy asked, angrily. "She's the reason why you're here in the first place!"

"Tammy...you can't keep hating your mother like this."

"Why not?" "Because it's not healthy, and you need her..._especially_ now," Jon explained.

"Whatever!" Tammy waved her hand, and rolled her eyes.

Two bailiffs approached them and told them it was time for Jon to go. Jon wanted one last goodbye with her. Tammy and he leaned in for one sweet kiss, before Jon would be taken kiss was gentle. It spoke to both of them...the power of what they felt for each other. It was bittersweet, sad, frustrated, and was meant to help them hold on...until they'd be able to be this way together again.

Both of them thought..._how will I be able to get through tomorrow? How will I live without you? How can I let you go?_ Jon and Tammy, both didn't want the kiss to end.

But it did...the bailiffs pulled Jon out of Tammy's arms, handcuffing him behind his back. Jon's eyes full of tears as he was half-dragged from the courtroom, like some stray animal. It broke Tammy's heart. _He's no animal!_ She wanted to shout. Their eyes had stayed connected...until Jon was pulled through a side door.

That's when Tammy couldn't hold on anymore....she collasped to her knees. She cried out for Jonathan to come back...but she knew that he couldn't. Fresh tears rolled down her face, her gulps gasping for air. Tammy wrapped her arms around her body, tremors shaking it. Mel had watched the whole scene with sadness. She wished that things could've been different for them. Anyone could see the love that was there, between them. It broke her heart that she couldn't have done anything more. She walked over and knelt down, next to Tammy. She tried to comfort her, by running her hand up and down Tammy's back.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," Mel apologized, softly. "I'll appeal this...he'll come back to you soon."

Tammy didn't respond, just kept crying, silently.

Reva came up to them, and tried to take Tammy's hand. "Tammy, let's go home. Mel will get him free...you'll see. You have to believe."

"I don't know if I can believe in anything without him," Tammy cried and sniffed. "Aunt Reva...I want to go home...where I can be alone," Tammy said, as if changing her mind.

"Sure, Tammy." Reva helped her up to her feet. Exchanging a glance between herself and Mel.

Together...the two of them walked out of the courthouse.

Sandy had watched the display with a mixture of sadness...for Tammy, and pleasure...for Jonathan. _Someday soon, Tammy. You'll forget about him, and come back to me._ He thought to himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tammy was quiet on the way home to Reva's. Not saying a word, and looking out the window, with a depressed look upon her face. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes were red, and she had tear-stains on her face. Evidence, that she had been crying.

Reva looked over at Tammy with concern. She understood...better than anyone...what Tammy was feeling at the moment. It felt like a piece of you had been ripped out of your body. Reva tried to speed home. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out with her own sorrows. Reva wanted to be strong for Tammy, it would be what Jonathan would want her to do.

They pulled up the driveway, the car coming to a stop. "Are you coming in?" Reva asked, after they had sat in the car for a few minutes. "Come...I'll fix you up some warm soup and hot chocolate." Reva tried to pry Tammy out of her reverie.

Tammy looked at Reva, and towards the front door. She didn't know how she would be able to walk in to the house, knowing that Jonathan wouldn't be joining them...not for a long time. She had so many memories of him, in that house. She opened up her car door, and slid out of the seat, slowly. Her feet and her body seemed to be moving in slow motion.

When Reva and she walked into the house, Tammy was immediately assaulted by her memories of their kiss...when she had told Reva and Josh of his stealing money from Lewis.

Then...how he tried to kick her out of his life, after Alfred had died. And joining their families at Christmas, where Jon had met his granddad, Hawk and Uncle Rusty for the first time...all assailed her.

_Why must it be this way?_ She wondered. _Why couldn't they just be happy? Why hadn't they have just called the fire department, like she had wanted to? Why?...Why?...Why?_ Tammy slowly moved to the couch, where she sat down...exhausted.

She was tired, but knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not without Jonathan around, to make things okay again. _They had been so happy! Why did her mom hate him so? Why couldn't she just forgive him? She_ did...and he had hurt _her_ most of all!

Reva had gone into the kitchen and had fixed up some soup and some hot chocolate...but Tammy hadn't been aware of it. She was too much into her own thoughts.

"Tammy, honey..." Reva said, as she sat down next to her, after setting a tray out on the coffee table. "Eat...it will make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry." Tammy replied. Reva looked at Tammy, closely. She could see the dark circles under Tammy's eyes. Reva wished that she knew what to say that would make her feel better. It was especially hard...because she was feeling the same exact way. What could she say? That would make her feel better, when she could hardly feel herself? "Tammy, you have to eat something..." Reva tried to convince Tammy. "Please, Jonathan wouldn't want you to starve."

"Jonathan isn't here now...is he?!" Tammy shouted. Tammy immediately regretted her harsh words. Reva was only trying to help. Tammy couldn't understand how Reva was coping. She wanted to ask her...but she couldn't get the words out. "I'm sorry," Tammy apologized. "I know you're feeling the same way."

"I am," Reva replied. "That's okay..." Reva waved off Tammy's apology. "I know that you're feeling at a loss. I am too," Reva laid a comforting hand on Tammy's shoulder. "Maybe...we can get through it...together." Tammy nodded her head.

"I'm tired...I think I'm going up to bed," Tammy told her, leaving her soup and hot chocolate, untouched.

"Sure, honey," Reva replied. She watched, as Tammy stood up and headed for the stairs.

Tammy turned around, just as she reached the bottom step. "I'd like that," Tammy said.

"Like what?" Reva asked, puzzled.

"I'd like to get through this together," Tammy replied, before she headed up the stairs.

****************

Jonathan had been "processed" and was escorted to his jail cell. He was now wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit, and was carrying his pillow and blanket. The guards led him into his cell, and Jonathan looked around. Bunk beds, with mattresses so thin, you'd need ten of them, to make them any good. A toilet was in the corner and a window, on the far wall. Jonathan thought that it he must've gotten the "wedding" suite...it at least had a window. Not that you could see out of it, of course. But he'd at least be able to look up at the stars, wishing that he could be reunited with Tammy.

Jon took the top bunk. He had nobody in the cell with him. He was glad for that. He wasn't in the mood for any kind of company.

The guards closed the bars. Locking him in his cell, the metal clanging, really made it that much more real...what had happened. Locked up...no freedom...no Tammy.

Tammy...what was she doing? Was she with Reva? Jon hoped that she would be okay. That she would get over this...and over him. It has to be this way, he thought to himself. She had to get on with her life. He had to be a memory now. It was the only way it could work, the only way for her to be happy, without him.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. The thought of living without her...broke his heart. He rubbed his chest, where it hurt the most, hoping that would ease his pain. "I'm sorry, Tammy." He whispered. "If I had listened to you...we wouldn't be in this mess."

He shook his head, and laid down on the cot. Jon couldn't stop it...the tears just kept on coming. He tried to take a breath, but it was hard to do. He felt like a part of him was gone. The best part. He felt like a light had gone out. It was dark and gloomy. With it...he felt his anger boil to the surface.

Why must he destroy the things he loves the most dearly? Alfred was right...he _will_ never be a better man and this proves it! Jon stood up, and started throwing the mattresses off of the beds and tearing at his hair. The guards shouted down the hallway, to quiet it down. Jon got control of his anger, and put the mattresses back on the metal bunks. It had helped, relieving his anger and frustrations, out like that. Jon could hear some of the other inmates, calling out wondering what had happened. Jon chose to ignore them, and laid back down on the bunk. From now on...he was going to do what Tammy asks of him. If it means to behave? Then he will do so. Never again, will he choose to ignore what she says. Tammy was always right...

****************

Tammy tried to lay down to sleep...she really did. She just didn't know how she was supposed to do it. Knowing Jonathan wasn't coming back to her...not for many years. How could she go on? How do you get over the love of your life? Tammy knew that Jonathan wanted her to be happy...but Tammy didn't think she would ever be that way again. Not until Jonathan came back into her life.

Until then, she would just go through the motions. She climbed out of bed. She opened the door, and noticed the light was on downstairs. She wondered if Reva was still up. She must be...the light is on. Tammy turned in the opposite direction of the stairs, and walked to another bedroom door. She opened the door, the darkness making her afraid for a moment. She turned on the lightswitch, just inside the door.

There, she looked around. Jonathan's things strewn around. He still even had clothes laying on the floor. There were posters on the walls of his favorite metal bands. The bed was unmade and the covers thrown halfway off the bed. It seemed like Jonathan had just left; that he was coming back soon. She noticed the aquarium on top of his dresser.

Did Lou, his pet snake, know that Jonathan was away? That he wouldn't be back for a long time? Tammy didn't know much about snakes, and what she did know, she learned from Jonathan, but she knew that they had long lives. Would Lou still be alive when Jonathan got out of prison?

Tammy turned on the light that was on the night stand. She turned around and turned off the ceilling light, that she had turned on when she had entered the room. She closed the door. Behind it, she noticed his leather jacket, with patches, hanging on a hook. She grabbed it, and wrapped it around herself, putting her arms through the holes, so that she was wearing it just like Jonathan had, then breathed in. It smelled just like his after-shave and of leather. It brought tears to her eyes. She missed the smell of him already!

How would she be able to go on? Tammy walked to the bed, fixed up the covers and climbed into it. She laid there...imagining how it would feel to have Jonathan's arms wrapped around her. Making her feel safe. She could smell Jonathan's scent on his pillow. Just the smell of him...she closed her eyes...and breathed in. She sighed.

What would it have been like to sleep with him again? She wondered. She could kick herself, for not doing it earlier and for putting it off. Why had they waited? Now...they will never know what it felt like, when it was real. To know what it means to really make love! Tammy knew the reason why...but she was full of remorse for a lot of things right now.

Why hadn't she just told Sandy that she had been in love with Jonathan? They would've had so much more time to be together!

Her regrets made her feel sad. They can never change the past, just have to deal with it the best that they could. Fresh tears started to roll out of Tammy's eyes. Tammy felt that now she could finally be free...free to cry all she wanted to. Tammy gave in to it, and cried. Eventually she fell asleep, wrapped in Jonathan's jacket and curled up into a little ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jon paced back and forth in his cell. Time was ticking away so slowly...how will he get through ten years of it? Whenever he tried to sleep...visions of Tammy would come to him. When he was awake...he wondered what she was up to and how she was doing? He had to try to force her from his mind. But how? How will he ever forget her?

One of the guards approached his cell. "You have a visitor," he stated, as he unlocked the jail cell bars and slid them open. He handcuffed Jon, and directed him out of the cell and down the hall towards the visitors' room. Once there, Jon sat down and waited to see who was coming to see him. He hoped that it wouldn't be Tammy. He didn't want her to see him like this. He only wanted her to have good memories of him.

Jon's visitor entered and sat down. Jon stared long and hard at him. "What do you want?" He accused. Sandy sat there with a big grin on his face.

"I came to see you...aren't you happy to see me?" Sandy asked, knowing full-well that Jon wasn't. Sandy looked at Jon's appearance. "I must say that that outfit doesn't do a thing for you. You'll have to convince them to change your wardrobe," Sandy taunted.

"What the hell do you want?" Jon repeated, angrily. He was fast losing his patience. "Are you happy now? You got what you wanted," Jon accused.

"Oh, Jonny, Jonny, Jonny...I'm not happy...not yet," Sandy replied. Sandy sat back with a smug expression on his face. "You know what I want, and now that you're locked up, I'll be able to get it."

Jon knew exactly what and who Sandy meant by that. "Stay away from her," He threatened, menancingly. "Stay away from her or...."

"Or what?" Sandy asked. "Remember, there's nothing you can do. You're in jail. What could you do to prevent it from happening?"

"Lots," Jon replied. "If you don't stay away from Tammy...I'll have to tell everyone what you're _really_ like," Jon threatened, from his side of the window. He was feeling angry, and at the same time, helpless.

Sandy was right. _What could he do?_ He was locked up. There was no way he could protect Tammy. Not anymore. "Just stay away from her or you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do?" Sandy taunted. "Break out of here, come find us and rescue Tammy from me? Tammy belongs with me. There's nothing you can do," Sandy shook his head. "_I'm_ the one, who was there for her after you hurt her. _I'm_ the one, who she chose to marry. Why should I be scared of _you_?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows what you're really like," Jon answered. "I'll expose your....secret if you don't stay away from her."

Sandy's face went a little white. "I'm not scared. Who would believe you? You're a criminal. Nobody will believe a word you say."

"Maybe...but I think that after the wedding fiasco...they will be more likely to listen," Jon replied. "Now you're the outcast....you've kept so many secrets. I wonder who they will believe?"

"You wouldn't..." Sandy replied, shocked. "They would never believe you. I'm the good one...no matter what you say."

"I would...and you and I both know that you _really _aren't the good one," Jon shook his head. "If they _only_ knew..."

"But they don't," Sandy replied. "And you won't tell them."

"Oh, so does this mean that you'll stay away from Tammy?" Jon asked, with feigned surprise.

"What it means it that since you're locked up in here. You don't have a say in what happens in the outside world. I'm not scared. Go ahead...tell them. See if they believe you," Sandy taunted. "You and I both know that it's not the image that I project. They will never believe you...not in a million years."

Jon smiled. "We'll have to see about that."

"Oh, look at my watch!" Sandy said, suddenly remembering he had to be somewhere. "I've gotta run. You know...I've got to make sure that Tammy is okay," Sandy rubbed in one last time, and stood up and left.

Jon's eyes followed him, as he left. "Yeah...right. If I find out that you went near Tammy..." Jon said, to himself. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "...you'll have to answer to _many_ surprised people."

************************

Tammy had gone for a walk. She had needed to get out of the house for awhile. It was all so much for her. She needed a break. She peered in, through the window. Good...she thought to herself, as she saw that she didn't know anybody inside. They won't bother her that way. She just wanted to have a glass of Mountain Dew and be left alone.

She entered the restaurant, and sat down at a table. A waitress, whom she didn't know, asked her what she wanted. She ordered her drink and after the waitress delivered it, sat there alone in thought. Tammy felt hollowed out, numb, and was finding it hard to function. She still couldn't believe that Jon had been found guilty. _They had tried to put out the fire!_ She thought to herself. He's not the bad guy that everyone made him out to be. He was just like anyone else. Wanting to love and be loved. _Isn't that what everybody else wanted? Why can't they see it?_ Tammy was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the shadow that came across her table.

"Tammy?" The voice asked, causing Tammy to come out of her reverie.

Tammy looked up and saw that it was Marina. She breathed a sigh of relief. Someone who was on her side. "Hey, Marina," She replied back.

Marina looked down at Tammy. She could see the dark circles under her eyes and how worn out Tammy looked. "I heard...are you okay?" Marina asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Tammy sighed. "I guess so...anyways. We all have to deal with what life throws our way, don't we?" Tammy looked up at her, wanting some form of mutual understanding.

"Tammy, you don't have to act strong. I know that this must be really difficult for you," Marina tried to lend some moral support. "Are you hungry? Maybe I can have my grandpa fix you up something...?"

"No, but thanks anyways. I'm really not that hungry."

"Have you been able to sleep? I can tell that you're looking worn out."

"Do I really look that bad?" Tammy asked, surprised.

"No, but you...I don't know...don't look like yourself."

"Well, gee, thanks...I think," Tammy replied. "Last time I checked...I was still me and Jonathan is still locked away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not you're fault that we did something stupid and got caught," Tammy waved it off. "I'll be fine," Tammy tried to reassure her.

"_Will_ you?"

"I will...eventually. Once Jonathan is back in my life, again. Mel is going to appeal, so maybe he will come home soon."

Marina had an expression on her face that said, that she highly doubted that he would.

"Don't...I know that I'm living in a dream world," Tammy replied, after noticing the way that Marina was looking at her. "It's all I've got right now. I can't bear the thought...I just can't bear it," She finished, finding that she couldn't get the words out. "Hope's all I've got right now."

"I know...I'll be here if you need anything," Marina told her, offering her support.

"Thanks, Marina," Tammy replied, gratefully. "I'm glad that you have my back."

***************************

Sandy watched, as Tammy and Marina were talking, through the window.

"Jonathan won't do it...I know it. Nobody would believe him," He said aloud to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Sandy heard a voice ask behind him. He turned around, facing the person who spoke to him. Lizzie Spaulding.

"Um...nobody," He explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I'm here to see Coop of course. What a silly question?" Lizzie asked. "I'm still wondering if you'd help me."

"Like I told you before...Ava isn't my problem anymore," Sandy told her. "You're on your own."

Lizzie looked through the window and saw who Sandy had been looking at. "My...my. Tammy is looking like crap. Little miss perfect is having a really bad hair day," Lizzie mentioned, pleased. "It's good to know that she isn't as perfect as everyone says she is, after all."

"Tammy is _still_ the most beautiful woman that I've ever met!" Sandy exclaimed to Lizzie. He looked her up and down. "Unlike someone I know..."

"Ouch! What did I do to deserve that?" Lizzie asked, innocently. "Hey, the offer still stands. I'll help you get Tammy...if you help me keep Coop." She paused for effect. "We could make a really good team," she pointed out.

Sandy looked at her. Tammy was what he wanted more than anything. He would have to think about it. Lizzie wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world. "I'll think about it and let you know."

TBC...


End file.
